Computing devices continue to proliferate in type and functionality. For example, a typical computer user may have access to a laptop, desktop, or other computer along with one or more mobile devices, such as mobile telephones, personal digital assistants, media players, or multifunction devices. The same user may have access to a home entertainment device, such as a set-top box, media player, or another computing device included in or used in conjunction with a television.
Some or all of the computing devices may support networking connections using wireless and/or wired technology (e.g., IEEE 802.11, Ethernet, etc.). Software applications can, of course, be used to send data between devices. For example, a desktop computer may support remote access from a mobile device via a remote access server application at the desktop computer and a client application at the mobile device.